Always yours
by lele91
Summary: Caroline has it all. The perfect job and the perfect husband, Nik. But what happens when she wakes up in an alternative universe, where her beloved Nik is a cold hearted Hybrid. Will she learn to love him or will she find her way back home?


Chapter 1: When everything changes

"Wake up, my love, it is already noon and you would be only angry at yourself if you sleep the whole day" Nik said while giving her a light peck on the lips.

She opened her eyes and looked into his dark blue orbs, they were full of love, love just for her. She couldn´t help asking herself what she did to deserve such an amazing husband, the thought of him being hers made her smile like an idiot. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her, he happily obliged her wish. The moment their lips touched the never ending desire for him awakened in her. She began nibbling at his lower lip while running her hand through his hair. He moaned opening his mouth a little bit, but enough for her to slid her tongue into his mouth. She felt him smirking. Their tongues tangled with each other, making their make out session even more passionate. She deepened the kiss even more, moaning in his mouth and began to slide her hands under shirts, wanting nothing more than his naked skin on hers. Her hands started roaming around his upper body, finally landing on his lower back, just in the moment when she slid her hands under his pant and began to squeeze his firm ass, he stopped their kissing and removed her hands from his ass.

"As much as I would love to continue this we can´t stay in bed all day which will definitely happen if I start ravishing you, my love." He said still hard breathing from heir almost sex.

"But Nik, I wouldn´t mind staying in bed all day, in fact I don´t see the problem why we shouldn´t." Caroline protested in pouting tone.

He chucked lightly at her determined tone.

"Come on, my love get dressed I will be waiting downstairs." He replied while getting up from their king sized bed and started moving towards the door.

"Nik?" Caroline called; he immediately turned around, seeing his beautiful blonde wife sitting up in their bed.

"Yes, love"

"I love you." She told him with her eyes so full of adoration he had to stop himself from pacing over to her and taking her there and now.

"I love you." He just didn´t how words could describe how he felt for, telling her that he loved her seemed to be nowhere near enough. Smiling and thinking about his life he left their bedroom.

When he left Caroline lazily crawled out of bed wanting nothing more than to sleep. Recently she was feeling rather tired and dizzy. She walked to their big closet pulling a yellow sundress out. Nik loved it and so did she. When she dressed up she noticed that it she had problems to fit in it as she used to. She gained weight, but she had not eaten more than usual. And in this moment it hit her. Oh God, she was pregnant she started racing the bedroom up and down. She and Nik wanted a family but they were still young and they were more focused on their careers, Nik was a famous artist and she was an event manager who just started make a name. They had been married for three years now and yes they often talked about children and she knew that Nik was hoping for her to get pregnant anytime soon. And in this very moment she imagined a little baby boy with his dimples and messy blonde hair. She realized that she wanted a baby as much as he did. She sat on the bed and thought about what she had to do next. First she had to take a pregnancy test to make sure that she was indeed pregnant she couldn´t tell Nik before, she didn´t want to see the pure happiness replaced by disappointment when she would tell him that it was a mistake. God she wanted to go the drugstore and be sure of it, the uncertainty was already killing her. Yes, she would make an excuse and leave the house to get a test and then when she knew the result she would tell Nik and they could celebrate the news with a lovely dinner. This plan was perfect. With this in mind she made her way upstairs, when she entered the kitchen Nik was standing at counter drinking coffee.

"Took you long enough to get dressed" he welcomed her smirking.

"Yeah, you know me I can never decide what to wear."

"I see you chose this lovely dress, hmmm." He frowned.

"What is it." She asked him a little worried.

"I don´t know if it is the dress but your breast seem quite large in it." He said while walking towards her and placing his hands on her hip but his eyes seemed glued to her breast.

"You are imagining things." She replied a bit nervously. God was it so obvious?

"Well, I always loved my imagination." He added giving her a peck on the lips.

She leaned her head on his shoulders breathing in his scent.

"Is everything alright my love?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Everything is perfect, hey I know we wanted to cook together but I have some errands to run so could you do your wife a favor and start the cooking without me?"

"You know my love you have me wrapped around your little finger, so even if I wanted to I could never decline your wishes."

"Thank you, I promise to pay you back later." She gave him a seductive look.

"I can´t wait for it."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the mansion. This day would be the best of her life.

Right before she got in the car she decided otherwise, she would walk today, she always loved walking through Mystic Falls especially through the woods, it had a calming effect on her. And that´s what she needed right now, she needed a clear head, her life was about to change and she couldn´t wait for it. So she made her way to the woods enjoying the trees and the singing birds, everything seemed so quiet, so perfect. She was thinking about how she was going to tell Nik, she couldn´t wait to see his smile. She was so deep in her thoughts that the failed to notice the change in nature. The birds stooped singing and the wind began to howl through the trees. When sky darkened in a blink of an eye, she finally managed to torn herself from her thoughts.

"What the hell." She exclaimed feeling a sudden panic rise in her. Her body was calling out to her, she had to run. But before she could move a muscle, she felt an overwhelming dizziness and the next thing she could register was the darkness consuming her.

When Caroline regained conscious she found herself laying on the ground. She groaned and tried to stand up she was still feeling dizzy but that was not what was dominating her thoughts, she wondered what just happened or a few hours ago because the night sky proved her that she was out of conscious for quite a while. She had to go home, Nik would be sick out of worry. She reached for her purse and got her cell phone but she immediately grow angry, her battery had died.

"Great just great." She shouted angry into the woods.

She made her way back to the mansion, already awaiting an angry speech from her husband. She seemed to walk forever when the mansion came into her sight. She practically ran the last few yards. She never felt so happy to be home, she couldn´t wait to be in his arms. She opened the door and walked through the foyer.

"Nik" She called out to him, but he did not appear.

She looked in the living room, where he would usually sit and scratch, preferably her. Of course he would be outside looking for, she thought. She should call him; she made her way to their bedroom knowing that she left the charger in the drawer. Right before she could open the door to their bedroom she heard Nik´s voice.

"Running away little wolf?" Who was he calling little wolf and why didn´t he respond when she called him. She opened the door and the scene that played before her eyes broke her heart in thousand pieces.

He was laying in the bed the sheets exposing his naked chest and there was a dark- haired girl she was sitting on the edge of their bed and she was only in her underwear.

"Oh my God." She whimpered while the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Both her husband and the girl turned their heads towards her. They looked surprised to her, Nik didn´t even have the decency to look guilty.

"Caroline, what a surprise to see you, but you could have called before coming for visit; maybe we could have avoided this now rather awkward situation." Was he out of his mind? She was still shocked but now her anger began to flame up.

"How dare you do this to me? How long? How long have you been fucking this whore behind my back?

He looked at her bewildered. What was she talking about? Yes he was in love with her but she was still with the mutt and she rejected him more than once, so he had every right to fuck whomever he wanted. He got off the bed and reached for his jeans not wanting to have this discussion while being naked. He quickly got dressed and walked towards her. He saw the tears on her face and it pained him to see her like that but she had no right to play him how it pleased her, he was still the pride original Hybrid and no girl not even Caroline Forbes could do as she pleased.

"Spare me the dramatics love, you almost sound jealous, in fact shouldn´t you worry about your beloved Tyler?" he spat with an evil smirk.

Caroline just couldn´t take anymore, she raised her hand in order to slap him but he caught her wrist before she succeed. He hold her wrist in a tight grip, she felt like he was about to break her wrist. God who was this person standing before her, why was he hurting her so much?

"You don´t come here in my house, speaking nothing but nonsense and then have the nerve to raise your hand against me, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he growled angry at her and showed her to the next wall.

She couldn´t breathe anymore, he cheated on her and now he was abusing her. She wanted to die. She began to hysterically a sob, hoping that he would just stop.

"Please just stop, please don´t hurt me."

"God, she is so pathetic, no wonder Tyler ran. Who would want to deal with such a cry-baby?" A now fully dressed Hayley mocked.

Klaus nearly forgot that Hayley was in the room. He removed his hold on Caroline and turned his head toward his bed companion.

"Don´t mind me, I was just leaving, you know I don´t do teen drama." She told him before walking out of the room.

He sighed loudly, looking back to Caroline who was now curled into a ball and still sobbing. He just thought about giving her an apology for his harsh words and action when he noticed that her wrist was covered in dark bruises and she seemed to have a cut on her head which was now bleeding. Why wasn´t she healing? Something was off.

"Love, why aren´t you healing" he asked her while kneeling down to her level.

"Please, just don´t hurt me anymore." She cried out bringing her hand above her face to protect herself from a hit in the face, she felt was coming.

Her blood, it smelled different. And then it hit him she was human.

"You are human." He exclaimed in a shocked tone.

She freed her hands from her face and looked at him with so much hatred; he could almost feel it in the air.

"Yes, Nik I am human but today you showed me that you are nothing but a monster." And with that she managed to stand up and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Klaus behind.

He just stood there frozen. How was it possible that she was human? And she seemed to be confused about their relationship, why else would she react this way? He needed to find out what just happened. He reached for his cellphone and dialed Stefan´s number, if anyone knew what was going on it would be the younger Salvatore. It rang twice before he heard Stefan´s voice

"What do want Klaus?" Was it sadness coming from Stefan´s voice?

"Well for starters you could explain what happened to our sweet Caroline."

"There was nothing I could do to stop it, Elena was too fast."

Klaus frowned, why was he talking about the bloody Doppelgänger?

"What are you taking about? Start talking, now!" He snarled an obvious threat.

"After Jeremy died Elena turned her humanity off and she began to feed on humans. When she tried to hurt Liz she and Caroline got in a fight and Elena fled into the wood, we decided to follow her, so we could capture her, Caroline found her first and they began to fight. Elena managed to overwhelm her and then she staked her."

"What are you saying?"

"Klaus, she is dead." Stefan confessed the tragic outcome of this evening.

"That is impossible." It was all Klaus could bring out before hanging up. She was not dead; a few minutes ago she was here, alive and human. His throat became very dry, he had to find her.

And so he took off into the night, determined to reveal the mystery around Caroline Forbes.

**Hello guy I hope you like the start of this story, please drop a review.**

**Big thanks to my beta TeamKlena4ever.**


End file.
